Azarael, The Fallen Angel
by LadyAkiraRose
Summary: This is the story of Azarael, the most famous of the Fallen Angels, and how she came to be fallen in the first place.
1. My Beginnings

**My Beginnings, ****  
****as I see it**

I was not one of the first of the Hosts that call themselves Angels, or Archangels, or whatever they _deem_ themselves to be called nowadays. I was one of the second group that the Great One decided to create to watch over the world while He and all of the rest of the First Circle sit in eternal council, speaking and debating over who would go to war with who and all the drabble that I choose to ignore when the topic appears. Never knew that the Angel of Death and Gabriel and all of those angels weren't part of the First Circle now did you?

The Great One created all of them because the first circle couldn't _bother_ with the world anymore, what after Lucifer had been defeated after the First Battle and sent into his own world where he rules. We were all created to watch over the new world with all the knowledge of what had happened before we were created, before the world had BEEN and we were created with the capacity to fight against the new evil that roamed the Earth so freely.

We were the new Watchers, the new Guides, the new Doorkeepers that is part of the myth and legend of "Angels". And we were damned proud of our positions. Heck, we were _**created**_ to be proud of it. And then after a few millennia of watching and fighting, some of us got bored. I was one of the first. I get bored easily, always was known for just randomly flying off of my patrols and exploring an interesting event that did not need my intervention but I did it anyways. I was always being reprimanded for things that I did, for things that I felt no remorse about doing.

Finally, I did something that broke the camel's back so to speak.

I was just starting on patrol with a fellow angel and we were speaking of how monotonous it all seemed to be after a few million years of doing the same thing over and over and over again, when we passed one of the Angels of the First Circle. Being the obnoxious deviant that I had become after being bored so easily, I started to speak in an even louder voice,  
"I think that this whole eternal existence thing is a real bore don't you Gabriel?" He looked at me horrified and tried to shush me looking furtively at the First.  
"What _are_ you going on about?" I asked Gabriel, tugging out of his embrace and started walking again, my wings moving back and forth to keep my balance as the winds picked up a few notches. "I'm just saying that it would be fun to walk around with the humans like Memnoch did all those centuries ago. I know I know he's with Lucifer now, but wouldn't it be grand to do so again?"

I saw out of the corner of my eye the First turn to look at us, his wings spread slightly, the pure light starting to shine brighter than what I could bear. "You should not speak of such things that you do not know of Azarael." He spoke with the voice of a roll of thunder and my feathers quivered with the power of it.

"How would you know?" I asked boldly. "You were not one of the ones to follow him to the Earth, you only protested against what he had the free will to do."

"And do you of your own free will want what Memnoch experienced? Now, in this time period of the world?" He asked me, his wings to their full extent.

Gabriel, the wimp, was kneeling before the First and shielding his eyes from the holy light that was emanating from the First. Now by this time I could've done the proper thing and bowed before him, asking for his forgiveness and saying how I was truly sorry that I had spoken out of turn and against the Great One, but I didn't and threw my wings out to their own extent (Which wasn't much compared to his, but we wont go into the modern day 'size' concept here), and nodded, loudly declaring, "Yes, I wish to follow in Memnoch's path and walk amongst the mortals as he did in the First Encounter."

And with that declaration, I was doomed forever to walk the path that Memnoch walked all those centuries before.


	2. The Trial and Banishment

**My New Assignment  
**

_**This is truly what you wish then Azarael?**_ The First asked me, his ethereal and almost unperceivable face showing some sort of true concern. I was slightly irritated, though I never knew the real meaning of the feeling until after I became one of the Fallen.  
_Why would I say something like this and not mean it?_ I asked him.  
_**Then so be it Azarael. So be it.**_ The First spread his wings so far that I thought that he was straining himself, and light exploded from his body and it was only then that I covered my eyes with my hands and shrunk my wings close to my body.

I felt the wind pick up then and knew that it would be my last moment in this place.

When the blinding light subsided, I had been transported to a dark stone circular cell that was decorated with angels that looked like they were praying to the Great One who were flanked by two columns. Thin swirls of smoke danced along the stone floor, and I looked down at myself, and realized that I was naked. Granted, I had no reason to hide my body, but I had feeling in my skin and it was unbelievably cold so I pulled my wings around me, then noticed that my usually snow white wings had been blackened. I stared at them in slight shock, though a darker side of my mind smiled and thought that they suited me better anyways, but I shoved the thoughts aside.  
I looked up and noticed that there was a heavy iron chandelier with eggshell white candles that burned low, their flickering light casting small shadow dances on the ceiling. I still had my angelic light that shone from my body, and it lit the area around me, but it was dampened by the darkness of my wings as they curled around me.

_**What do you have to say for yourself Azarael?**_ A voice asked me, the sound reverberating and echoing against the stone walls and floor.

_About what? The fact that I am bored with the life here, that there is nothing exciting anymore here in this Paradise, that life down on Earth seems to be more exciting than the endless patrols here and the watching here?_ I replied, letting my wings uncurl from my body. _I would much rather follow the path of the First Fallen that be truly bored with the monotony of being here._

_**You are going against all that you were created for, do you know that?**_ The voice asked me. I knew that it was the gentlest voice of who was the Great One. I bowed my head and let my wings droop, if not out of shame; then out of the respect I still had for the Great One. _Yes Great One, I know that, but I do not see my life here in this place as fulfilling as it was. Although, I do have a proposition to make._ The walls of the room shuddered with his burst of surprised laughter.

_**A proposition for the one who made you? Are you truly serious?**_

_Yes, I am. And I believe that you will appreciate it._ I settled myself and spoke up so that the others that were in the Great One's presence would hear as well. _I propose that I become the exact opposite that the First Fallen was. He introduced the evils of the world and made it what it is today in this age. I propose that I may be allowed to Fall, not as one of the Fallen, but as You're agent to right some of the major wrongs that the First Fallen has committed. _

I waited for his reply. It was something major to consider, since there had not been any Fallen's since the First Battle and the First Fallen. I secretly hoped that it would not take too long, since I got bored so easily, and got impatient maybe twice as quickly. After about five minutes the Great One's sigh buffeted me and I threw out my wings to brace myself.

_**This proposition is too hard to say no to Azarael. It is true that we need someone that can undo some of the damage, but you...**_ The Great One trailed off and I waited again. _**You were not the one that was expected to step up and propose this.**_

_And who did you think would do something like this?_ I inquired, slightly intrigued by who they would've thought of doing such a thing.

_**No one that you need to know about Azarael.**_ The Great One chided and I crossed my arms with a huff. It was no fun not knowing who they had deemed to give such a destiny to but I guess I stole it from them. Oh well.

_As you wish Great One. But am I free to go about this task?_ It was impudence again, but I was known around Paradise to have a streak of it in me and it was ignored most of the time.

_**Yes you are, but on one condition,**_ Another voice stated. _**That you are made to fall like the First Fallen so if he is watching your Fall, that he does not suspect our motives.**_

I nodded. _That is reasonable, and I do not see any other way of doing such a thing and still be considered one of the Fallen._

_**Is that what you wish, to be part of the roster of The Fallen?**_ There was surprise in the female First's voice and I laughed.

_That would be the only way for it to work. Did you think that I did not know what you would do after this, even with my new assignment? Even with a small note inscribed next to my name? I may be only part of the Second Circle, but I know of the things like this._

In all actuality I had on one of my bored adventures slipped into the Roster Room and taken a look at the Fallen Roster and seen little notes and indications and read each and every name. Being an angel I have an almost infinite capacity for memory and this list was stored with so much more in my head and I could pull up images and facts just by a single thought.

_**Then what you want is yours Azarael. You have this assignment.**_ The Great One spoke again and I bowed.

Suddenly I was encircled by a wall of pure red fire and the floor where I was standing fell away, and I began plummeting towards the Earth below me. I screamed at first in fear and surprise then after I had fallen about 1000 feet I spread my black wings and was able to check my fall slightly, but I was still falling fast. I looked below me and was thankful that I was to land in a deep lake, but not deep enough that I would have to fight to get to the surface and then to shore.


	3. My Exploration

**My Exploration**

A few moments later, I plunged into the water feet first. The water was warm thankfully, so it wasn't a shock to my body, which had obviously been awakened to some of the human sensations as I negotiated with the Great One and The First Circle. I swam with strong strokes to the surface and then towards the shore, deciding that I liked the feeling of the water against my still naked body, but I was cautious coming closer to the shore. I looked towards my back and saw with surprise that my wings were still black, but that they did not reflect themselves in the rippling water.

I bowed my head and whispered a prayer of thanks that I had been allowed to Fall in a place that would not harm my now more human body and then looked around for some clothes. Noticing that I did not have any I gestured towards a rock that was nearby and smiled, happy that I still had the ability to create outfits on a whim; one of my favorite talents. The outfit that I had put together this time was one of my favorites, a black sleeveless tunic-like shirt, with a more skirt-like bottom than regular tunic tops and tight black pants that would fit me perfectly. The back of the top dipped low to accommodate my wings, even if humans could not see them. I stood and fanned my wings, drying myself off and then dressing in a nearby stand of weeping willows. It was interesting getting my clothes on while working around my wings but I did it.

I ran my fingers through my now black hair and walked out of the trees; my feet bare and my toes being tickled by the grass, making me smile as I looked up and let the breeze dry my hair. It was interesting being mostly human, feeling things that I never did when I was one of the Second Circle. The scent of one of the purest parts of the human environment was pleasurable, a fresh clean scent that I cannot put into words, and it is something that one would have to experience for themselves.

The grass was rough and rather uncomfortable, and I shifted on my feet, trying to get a better footing but found none. I turned full circle, taking in my surroundings, and listening as well. I heard something that my brain connected to my new ears as the sound of cars in the far distance, and I spread my wings, testing them. With a hard thrust I was able to get off the ground, but not as high as I would have in Paradise. I cocked my head again as I hovered over the ground and listened for the sound of cars again, then turned right and followed my hearing.


End file.
